


Galaxies

by DarkSaori



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couple 20, Incest, Loki and Thor together, Love, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Thorki, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Sadness, Sex, Special Thorki, Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel), forever together, happiness, perfect couple
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: “São tantas galáxias, papai... Elas são tão bonitas e me fazem odiar menos o meu corpo. Elas me enfeitam e por mais que me deixem dolorido, tiram a dor do meu coração.”





	Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Estou trazendo hoje uma fanfic fresquinha terminada no fim de dezembro e espero muito que vocês gostem e fiquem felizes ao ler. Não é uma fic totalmente feliz, mas espero que tenham fé no nosso casal especial, nosso lindo Thorki! Agradeço desde já por todas as visualizações, comentários, por sempre demonstrarem gostar do meu trabalho, dedicando um tempinho às minhas obras. Amo muito vocês e espero que fiquemos juntos por muito tempo. <3  
> Gostaria de dedicar essa fic à @ArcturianAlien, pois sei o quanto significa para nós e a nossa vida fora daqui. Eu te amo, espero que sempre leia essa lindeza e fique muito feliz <3 
> 
> Beijocas e uma ótima leitura!
> 
> \- Saori

Havia algumas semanas em que decidi colorir as minhas emoções através do meu corpo. Não era algo fácil e nem simples de se explicar, mas não havia um motivo para aquilo. Eu não convivia com muitas pessoas ao meu redor, era menos complicado me esconder através das cores que pintei a minha carne e a minha alma.  
Ninguém nunca chegou a ver a obra de arte que me tornei, mas o motivo era óbvio: existia uma certa raiva e tristeza acerca de quem eu havia criado em mim.  
Qualquer um que olhasse um pouco mais de perto saberia identificar que a minha tristeza não era comum e que eu parecia me afundar a cada dia mais em meus sentimentos ruins. O fato era que apenas uma pessoa poderia me salvar e eu não sabia se ela estaria disposta a isso.  
Há alguns meses, eu e Thor confessamos os nossos sentimentos e ficamos juntos, nos casando em uma linda cerimônia em Asgard, inclusive. Foi tudo muito difícil, o começo do nosso entendimento sobre o que sentíamos, mas no fim deu tudo certo. Thor era maravilhoso comigo, não só como o meu irmão adotivo, ele era o marido exemplar, um homem de caráter, engraçado, carinhoso e romântico. Confesso que eu nunca fui chegado a demonstrações públicas de afeto, eu nunca sequer havia beijado na vida, mas não resistia caso uma rosa branca fosse deixada para mim em nossa cama.  
Fazíamos várias atividades juntos, incluindo aproveitar as deliciosas águas termais ao ar livre, no jardim de nosso palácio. Eu nem precisava comentar algo sobre o nosso amor, era perfeito. Thor era delicioso e a sua brutalidade somada ao desejo me levava aos nove reinos e me trazia de volta em um louco e doloroso frenesi, eu simplesmente sentia o meu corpo desmanchar em milhões de átomos a cada vez que nos deitávamos para fazer amor. Era incrível o fato de eu conseguir agradá-lo tanto quanto ele fazia comigo, mas o problema surgiu após um tempo.  
Não era realmente um problema, na verdade, a consequência foi algo desastroso e terrível para mim. Me senti mal certa manhã quando me sentei para tomar café ao seu lado, descobrindo naquele mesmo dia que havia engravidado. Meu amado abriu um sorriso mais largo do que eu já havia visto e me abraçou, enchendo-me de beijos e juras de amor, tão feliz que não cabia em si, me contagiando. Eu estava feliz também, era óbvio, mas assustado era a palavra que mais me definiu.  
Ele me encheu de beijos apaixonados na boca, depositando vários cuidadosos em minha barriga, praticamente já sonhando com o nosso futuro bebê. Eu estava empolgado, mas como não conhecia muito sobre os sentimentos existentes a minha euforia foi um pouco mais contida. Com o passar dos dias, eu sentia Thor distante de mim. Falávamos sobre nós e sobre o bebê, mas não nos tocávamos mais como antes e aquilo me doía tanto que era como se o ar me faltasse. Eu não sabia pôr em palavras, mas era uma dor tão absurda que era como se nunca fosse passar e me deixava em agonia.  
Eu sentia muita vontade de senti-lo em mim, seus toques e beijos, a combustão certa e maravilhosa que me fazia literalmente em chamas, mas o meu amor parecia sempre estar em uma outra sintonia que não a minha. Avaliando-o sem que percebesse, algo me disse que não era a sua culpa, que ele não fazia por maldade, mas eu queria entender e resolver aquela questão, já não conseguia mais evitar os arrepios em meu corpo e o quanto a minha mente divagava buscando cada resquício de seus carinhos e desejos.  
Perdi a conta de quantas vezes chorei pensando que aquela situação não possuía conserto, me perdendo cada vez mais em minhas angústias e medos, sentindo no fundo do meu ser que Thor não parecia estar se importando tanto quanto eu, o que me pareceu erradíssimo. O meu amado já havia demonstrado o quanto estava chateado e com o mesmo medo que eu, mas não havia uma reação certa de sua parte.  
De forma repentina nos tornamos um pouco estranhos um para o outro, os dias cinzas que eu achei terem terminado somente se alongaram mais. Eu já havia passado por tanta coisa em minha vida, abusos, maus-tratos, o que eu unicamente desejava era viver em paz com Thor, mas parecia ser algo inalcançável demais.  
Eu me sentia cada vez mais acuado conforme tentava investir, provocando-o, me mostrando e desejando ardentemente que me fizesse seu, mas a cada nova tentativa Thor parecia estar mais irritadiço. Era grosso comigo e aquilo me matava um pouco mais, me afogava em minhas lágrimas, me fazia querer desistir de tudo. Eu me sentia mais fraco a cada minuto e então, comecei a me trancar no banheiro, onde eu passava a maior parte do tempo.  
Sem o menor pudor comecei a me punir por ser tão horrível, por sentir a minha barriga crescer mais e abaixar a minha autoestima a um nível deplorável. Por não ser bom o suficiente, por não ser aquilo que ele desejava e merecia, por tudo. Fosse com as minhas próprias mãos ou com o cetro, comecei a permitir que as galáxias eclodissem de dentro de mim, tornando-se mais parte do meu corpo do que eu jamais poderia ser. Elas eram coloridas, lindas, diferentes de tudo o que já existia. Elas me faziam gemer de dor, pois a minha pele estava extremamente sensível, mas eu não me importava, elas me faziam ver a vida de uma outra forma.  
Os dias foram passando e as galáxias que cobriam o meu corpo aumentaram; me isolei um pouco de Thor e a falta que ele fazia me corroía terrivelmente. Cortava o meu peito na mesma intensidade o fato de não saber se ele também sentia a minha falta, eu necessitava saber se pelo menos naquilo eu era correspondido. Será que não havia um fim para aquele sofrimento? Eu o amava, mas nem ao menos acabar com a minha vida fez sentido. Eu estava esperando um bebê, ele precisava de mim, e o meu coração era completamente de Thor, jamais teria a coragem insana de o abandonar. Não suportaria vê-lo com outra pessoa ou sofrendo por qualquer motivo que fosse.  
Aprendi a amar a minha própria companhia e a abraçar a minha solidão. O bebê era o meu melhor amigo, conversávamos e brincávamos juntos, mas eu precisava de algo a mais, eu precisava do meu Deus do Trovão. Eu não existia sem Thor, mesmo que houvesse aprendido a fazer tudo sozinho. Aprendi a me amar daquele jeito torto, a não me alimentar direito e inclusive a ter uma esperança, mesmo que pequena, no fim do túnel.  
Eu me tornei alguém diferente e apesar de não gostar muito, me senti estranhamente confortável, pois nada no mundo era perfeito. Parei de tentar fazer tudo da minha maneira, apenas aceitei que havia dias bons e ruins.  
E o meu corpo somente me cobrava cada vez mais machucados.  
— Ah, Thor... — disse em voz alta para mim mesmo. — São tantas galáxias, papai... Elas são tão bonitas e me fazem odiar menos o meu corpo. Elas me enfeitam e por mais que me deixem dolorido, elas tiram a dor do meu coração. — terminei enquanto desferia golpes fortes contra as minhas clavículas magras, adquiridas com a minha falta de alimentação correta.  
Como se não bastasse, descontei toda a minha raiva e frustração de mim mesmo em meus braços e por fim nas coxas, que eram a parte mais dolorida e colorida de todas. O cheiro de sangue invadia o meu nariz, pois a vida não era feita apenas de galáxias e sim de alguns cortes também. Eu não tinha a mínima dó de mim, mas incrivelmente ou não a minha barriga continuou intacta.  
Jamais machucaria aquele pequeno ser que eu amava tanto. O nosso bebê era tudo o que eu sabia ainda ter e não estragaria aquele pequeno pedacinho de felicidade que insistia em me abraçar em toda aquela escuridão.  
Conforme me cansei de enfeitar o meu corpo, Thor foi ressurgindo em minha vida. Ele parecia abatido e preocupado, além de disposto a consertar as coisas. Eu sabia que nada seria refeito tão rapidamente, mas vê-lo deu uma nova direção ao meu coração. Eu não pensava em abandonar a aquarela que me tornei, mas definitivamente aquele homem conseguiu captar a minha antiga essência.  
— Eu o amo, Loki. — disse sincero, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. — Eu não sei como tudo aconteceu, mas quero consertar tudo, quero te dar uma vida melhor. Será que posso? Me perdoaria por tanto tempo de abandono? Eu não fiz por querer.  
— Sempre te perdoaria, meu amor. — incrível como o meu sorriso direcionado a ele ainda era o mesmo, como se nada houvesse mudado. — Eu o amo tanto, quero te ajudar com a nossa relação. Está mais do que perdoado, vida. Você é tudo o que amo e quero. — suspirei e o senti me abraçar cautelosamente, me causando um frenesi tão louco que não pude evitar gemer.  
Thor era tão quente e poderoso, suas faíscas de trovão pareciam correr pelas minhas veias como ondas inquietas e constantes, algo tão único que me sentia sortudo em possuir.  
— Você quem é tudo o que amo e quero, meu moreno maravilhoso. Quero que cuidemos do nosso bebê bem juntinhos. — disse tocando carinhosamente a minha barriga, o bebê dando pequenos chutes para mostrar a ele o quanto estava encantado com a nossa conversa. — Podemos mesmo recomeçar? Eu quero fazer todas as suas vontades! Quero te deixar tão apaixonado que nunca mais vamos brigar.  
— Shhh, meu amor, tenha calma. Podemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu com você? Eu quero saber, quero ajudar da melhor forma possível. Eu te amo tanto, amo você e nosso bebê, me dê a chance de te entender. Se me explicar tudo, recomeçamos sem problemas.  
Senti a sua hesitação através do abraço meio desajeitado ter se tornado mais forte e trêmulo.  
— Bem, eu... Eu me afastei um pouco porque fiquei confuso com tudo, amor. A culpa nunca foi sua e sim minha. Eu sempre te toquei sem hesitar, meu amor, mas eu queria ser retribuído. Céus, eu queria tanto... Meu interior ansiava, queimava, implorava por um toque seu.  
— Oh, isso é novo para mim... Confesso que eu sempre quis te tocar, te fazer meu... Eu só estava com medo porque você sempre foi tão másculo, eu não sabia se gostaria de me provar dessa forma. Você me perdoa por não ter dito nada? Poderíamos ter evitado tanta coisa.  
— Está tudo bem, meu amor. Mesmo não precisando eu te perdoo. Sei como é, sei que não descansaria caso eu não o perdoasse, se você julga precisar ser perdoado. Eu te amo tanto, eu te amo como é, Loki. Não me puna mais, não se machuque.  
— Eu amo mais do que tudo, Thor, quero estar ao seu lado e realizar todos os seus desejos e fantasias. Quero te dar mais atenção, assim como sempre fez comigo, quando estiver pronto. Isso leva algum tempo, mas serei paciente e te esperarei, eu prometo.  
— Obrigado por me esperar, amor. Sabe que sou um pouco medroso acerca disso. Obrigado por ser maravilhoso e me respeitar. Eu te amo mais do que tudo no universo, quero sempre estar contigo.  
— Estamos juntos agora, nada mais importa. Sei que ficaremos unidos para sempre, eu só quero você. Eu te admiro por tudo o que é, você não tem medo de demonstrar o que sente. Você é único.  
— Estaremos juntos para sempre, é uma promessa. Eu só quero você, meu pequeno. Nunca terei medo de demonstrar os meus sentimentos e você também não deve. Me conte porque está se machucando e encerramos essa conversa em paz.  
Suspirei diante de sua teimosia e assenti com a cabeça. Estávamos renovando o nosso amor, nada mais justo do que fazermos o mesmo conosco.  
— Eu sei que parece meio assustador, mas não é nada demais. As galáxias que fiz em mim me deixaram mais bonito e atraente, me fizeram enxergar alguém que vale à pena além da dor e da tristeza. Elas me lembram quem eu sou, sou um sobrevivente, um guerreiro, alguém que faz de tudo para cuidar daquilo que ama, mesmo sofrendo. É só uma fase, vai passar, papai.  
— Eu estou tentando te entender, meu amor. — suspirou — Galáxias? Deu um nome aos seus machucados?  
— Sim, amor. Elas fazem parte de mim e cobrem tudo de horrível que há em meu corpo. Eu sei que eu merecia algo pior do que elas, tão lindas, mas elas me fazem parecer digno e especial, mesmo que eu seja tão pequeno para esse universo.  
— Você é tão lindo e maravilhoso... Se soubesse o quanto... Mas eu consertarei isso, você se amará como eu te amo, vida. E então, sorrirá como nunca. Eu te amo, te amo, te amo. Te olharei como antes, na verdade... Eu já estou olhando.  
Eu não soube o que dizer, mas ele parecia ler a minha mente de uma forma tão absurda que fiquei mesmo sem palavras. Eu ia falar sobre estar horrivelmente magro e judiado, de não querer que me visse nu, de estar me sentindo ainda um pouco mal, mas Thor sem dúvida extraía o melhor de mim.  
— Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa que exista, meu amor. Até o que ainda será criado... Tem certeza? — indaguei ao perceber o seu olhar me atravessar após terminarmos o nosso abraço.  
— Eu nunca estive tão certo. Me deixe te ver e te amar. Eu imploro, meu Deus da Mentira. Venha para mim. Estou queimando por você. Queime comigo.  
Não aguentei mais ouvir os pedidos daquele homem maravilhoso. Antes que eu pudesse derreter, comecei a me despir do moletom comprido que usava, o medo ainda entalado em minha garganta, o coração batendo tão forte e descompassado que pensei estar sofrendo de um infarto. Sentia medo e vergonha, mas decidi não ligar para aquilo, logo me livrando das minhas roupas de baixo, olhando Thor da forma mais predatória que pude, quase tomando a sua linda alma.  
Quase não pude crer que aquele era o mesmo homem pelo qual havia me apaixonado... O seu olhar era uma centena de vezes mais intimidante do que o meu, como se nunca houvesse me visto, parecia me puxar como um imã para ele.  
Tomou-me nos braços e nos beijamos calorosamente, os toques sendo suaves apesar da nossa absurda necessidade. Enquanto nossas línguas se mesclavam naquele beijo afoito e úmido, senti o bebê se mexer dentro de mim, possivelmente animado com a nossa reconciliação e desejando participar com suas brincadeiras fofas e inocentes. Trocamos juras de amor entre nossas respirações descompassadas e gemidos, nossos corpos logo deitando-se na espaçosa cama, onde as carícias tomaram ainda mais proporção.  
Enroscamos as nossas pernas e colamos as peles, queimando com tal voracidade que o quarto se tornou pequeno diante do amor que fazíamos. Certamente iriamos desaparecer em fumaça abundante, eu já me sentia derreter com força.  
Thor mordeu meus lábios e desceu beijos pelo meu pescoço e tronco, me fazendo suspirar alto, estava sensível ao extremo e fiquei ainda mais quando senti sua boca afoita e despudorada tocar meus peitos cheios de leite, lambendo-os e chupando-os com gosto, arrancando gemidos descontrolados de mim. Estava chegando ao meu limite e senti o gosto agridoce do meu líquido paterno invadir o meu paladar quando me beijou amorosamente.  
Não resisti e mordi seu lábio inferior sorrindo sapeca, arrancando um sorriso maravilhoso de si, preparando-me sem demora para o que eu mais desejava. Thor alisou meu corpo, que repousava já de lado, enchendo-me de beijos por toda parte, marcando-me como seu para sempre. Cada lugarzinho por onde seus lábios passaram arderam como ferro em brasa, uma delícia que eu adoraria sentir todos os dias da minha vida. Meus pelos estavam completamente eriçados e mais um pouco eu explodiria, meus gemidos logo se tornando choramingos ansiosos e manhosos.  
Sem perder qualquer tempo, o senti me deitar de barriga para cima, seus lábios quentes beijando e lambendo minhas coxas fartas, me fazendo remexer sobre a cama, estava tão excitado que só queria que ele me fizesse seu de uma vez.  
— Hmmm, Thor... Ah... — quando pensei em protestar e pelo amor de qualquer coisa pedi-lo para me ter, senti sua boca úmida chupando o meu membro, me fazendo revirar os olhos e gemer alto e descontrolado, quase uma doce reclamação devido a tantas sensações que eu sentia simultaneamente. Era uma coisa de doido, eu não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo, mas era tão forte que me fazia querer até o dia seguinte.  
— Hmmm, tão gostoso, amor, tão gostoso... — ouvi a sua voz abafada dizer, enquanto sua boca ia e vinha em meu membro, me chupando tão gostoso que eu podia morrer em paz. Thor me engolia com vontade, sem parar, quase chegando até a base do meu membro, me arrancando gemidos altos e sofridos, como se eu estivesse prestes a gozar, me causando dores no baixo ventre. Os barulhos estalados me deixaram ainda mais arrepiado, os dedos trêmulos tocando os seus cabelos já grandinhos, os puxando com certa delicadeza, mas descontando todo o meu prazer.  
Caprichoso como sempre, logo se dedicou a chupar a cabecinha do meu membro, tirando-o da boca e acariciando minhas bolas com sua língua habilidosa, me fazendo fechar os olhos rapidamente e apertá-los com força, os gemidos tornando-se mais rápidos e curtos, meu corpo todo queimava e doía, eu o queria com todo o meu ser. Ele chupava uma e depois a outra e tentava colocar ambas na boca, me fazendo delirar e apertar os dedos em seus fios dourados.  
Decidi apreciá-lo; as suas feições enquanto me dava prazer eram tão lindas e angelicais com um toque selvagem que enlouquecia as minhas entranhas. Após algum tempo se deliciando com as minhas partes íntimas, Thor desceu e tocou a minha entrada sem que eu pudesse me preparar, me fazendo contrair a mesma, ofegando manhoso, logo suspirando descontente quando parou o que fazia para me olhar.  
— Não faz assim, meu amor, deixa, hm? — pediu com o seu tom de voz deliciosamente sensual, seus olhos azuis tão penetrantes e cheios de desejo que jurei tê-los visto vermelhos como labaredas de fogo em um dado momento. — Preciso preparar você, eu te quero tanto, tanto...  
— Hmmm, tudo bem meu amor, ohhh... Por favor... — pedi me contorcendo todo, tão sensível e cheio de expectativas quanto era possível, somente desejando que aquelas carícias continuassem.  
Vi de relance o seu sorriso maravilhoso e safado, logo sentindo a sua língua em minha entrada novamente, quase me fazendo fechar as pernas, era prazer demais e eu não sabia lidar com aquilo. Senti as suas mãos grandes e fortes segurarem as minhas nádegas bem abertas, enquanto sua língua me lambia e tentava penetrar o meu buraquinho, me causando um frenesi tão grande que já não sabia a diferença entre gemer e implorar, minha boca balbuciando palavras desconexas em abandono. Como Thor conseguia me causar tantas emoções? Ele era realmente o homem da minha vida.  
Não bastasse ser gostoso e experiente, seu jeito afoito me deixava dormente de amor e vontade. Eu não conseguia mais dizer nada, apenas gemer e me abrir mais, dando-lhe mais espaço para me acariciar com a sua língua quente, dando um pulo quando o senti me penetrar com a mesma.  
— Ahhh, Thor... — gemi, sibilando como uma cobra ao senti-lo me abusar daquela forma, os barulhos úmidos somente me deixando mais duro, fazendo um tremendo esforço para segurar o meu membro com a minha destra, começando a me tocar no mesmo ritmo que sentia suas linguadas.  
Sem que pudesse prever, sua língua abandonou a minha entrada, me fazendo protestar por meio de resmungos. Interrompi meus movimentos e logo senti seus dedos úmidos se empurrando contra mim, me arrancando um ofego. Voltei a me masturbar de forma apressada, o corpo todo em chamas, uma pequena moleza se apoderando de mim, suando completamente febril. Seus dedos pareciam mais ansiosos do que eu pensava, logo me estocando sem piedade, modificando as minhas feições para algo distorcido e sem controle.  
Naquele momento comecei a gemer vários tipos de gemidos. Alguns mais altos, outros baixos, alguns mais sofridos e outros um tanto desesperados e descoordenados, mas grossos.  
— Por Asgard, me tenha logo ou vou derreter... — ao ouvir aquilo, Thor interrompeu os movimentos e veio por cima de mim, me beijando rápido e dominante.  
— Se vai derreter, será em meus braços. — suspirei ao ouvir sua voz tão ciumenta e autoritária, rindo baixinho.  
Assisti de forma predatória o meu homem desfazer-se de qualquer empecilho entre nós, encontrando-se nu em pelo, sem vergonha alguma de deixar à mostra os seus atributos avantajados. Não pude evitar lamber os lábios, queria poder chupá-lo e mordê-lo por completo, ele era um homem para se comer com dez talheres.  
Ofeguei com força ao notar o seu olhar semelhante ao meu, praticamente me engolindo, recebendo-o sobre mim com um beijo quente e profundo, as línguas praticamente saindo da boca em alguns momentos, os sons de nossos gemidos mesclando-se entre estalos e silvos. O senti deitar-se ao meu lado, me virando de lado e iniciando novamente a sua marcação por meu corpo sensível, me fazendo tremer e gemer como nunca, ao menor toque de seus lábios uma descarga elétrica passava por cada membro meu.  
— Tão gostoso, Loki... Hmmm, tão perfeito... — ouvi a sua voz abafar-se após dizer aquilo, me fazendo sorrir.  
Seus beijos e mordidas marcaram cada centímetro que a sua boca teve acesso, fazendo a minha mente girar em pensamentos nada puritanos. Estava certo que eu não era acostumado a ter o controle, mas Thor parecia estar me torturando de propósito e eu achei que deveria mostrar a ele como se fazia. Senti um último beijo ser plantado em minhas costas e me virei para o outro lado, olhando-o nos olhos, enfeitiçando-o com meus encantos naturais.  
Nunca me esquecerei de sua boca entreaberta, o rosto completamente hipnotizado, a respiração ruidosa servindo apenas para me atrair ainda mais. Elegantemente sem pudor algum, me sentei à cama e me coloquei por cima de seu corpo maravilhoso, a boca salivando ao ver aquele membro gostoso e tão duro pronto para ser abocanhado.  
— O que está pensando em fazer, hein, meu gatinho? — eu sabia que ele fazia ideia do que iria acontecer, mas aquela pergunta me instigou bastante.  
— Tem certeza que não sabe o que farei? — indaguei de forma provocante, arrancando alguns ofegos dele.  
— Não tenho a mínima ideia. Me mostre. — sem pestanejar, me ajeitei e segurei o seu membro com vontade, abocanhando-o em seguida, chupando-o como se fosse um doce. Aliás, ele era o meu pirulito favorito, com o melhor gosto de todos. Gosto de Thor, gosto de homem.  
Aumentei a intensidade conforme escutava os grunhidos e gemidos guturais do meu homem, que me incentivava a continuar, sem a pretensão de parar. Queria deixa-lo com as pernas bambas como ele fazia comigo. Nem o peso da minha barriga me fez parar de saborear aquele grande pedaço de carne, deixando-o tão úmido que meus lábios deslizavam por ele, os barulhos estalados ecoando pelo quarto.  
O corpo de Thor sofria espasmos violentos e a cada um eu aumentava a intensidade dos movimentos, intercalando algumas lambidas na cabecinha rosada e logo tentando penetrar a fenda com a minha língua sedenta, sentindo os lençóis serem puxados; com certeza ele estava se fartando e eu mais ainda. Seu membro estava tão duro que meu maxilar já não aguentava mais de tão dolorido, mas eu não queria parar. Me surpreendi ao sentir a boca quente de Thor chupando o meu membro, de repente, me fazendo revirar os olhos e precisar retirar o seu membro da minha boca com um barulho oco.  
— Ohhhhhh, amor! — gemi alto enquanto me deixava levar pelas sensações que a sua boca quente me provocava. — Assim, assim, ohhh... Tão bom sentir você, tão bom, hmmm...  
— Gosta assim, hm? — ouvi-o indagar com a voz abafada, o que me deixou extremamente louco, me contorcendo todo sem conseguir saber se aguentaria tanto prazer.  
— Amo, amo... Assim, amor... — murmurei entre gemidos, derretendo com o jeito dele de me dar carinho. Ele chupava tão bem, ele devia me chupar mais vezes. — Quero que me chupe, hmmm, todo dia...  
— Eu chuparei, hmmm, todo dia... — sorri ao ouvir o que disse, logo procurando forças e voltando a chupá-lo, o quarto sendo invadido por barulhos estalados, gemidos e protestos quando um de nós diminuía a intensidade.  
Não sei dizer ao certo o quanto eu estava úmido, mas estava desesperado para ser um só com ele e chegar a um orgasmo doloroso e delicioso. Já me dedicava àquelas bolas fartas quando o senti interromper o que fazia, lambendo de leve as minhas próprias bolas, me fazendo tremer. Senti as suas mãos grandes e fortes desenharem as curvas do meu corpo, certamente querendo algo, me fazendo dar uma última chupada nas partes íntimas dele.  
Me sentei sobre o seu corpo com cuidado, logo sentindo-o me abraçar daquela forma e me trazendo para si, me deixando deitado em cima dele, aspirando o perfume dos meus cabelos suados, seus braços abraçando a minha barriga com carinho, acariciando-a, logo me deitando e ficando de conchinha comigo, seu membro tocando o meu bumbum me atiçando e me fazendo empinar o mesmo lentamente, todo manhoso.  
Mal senti me abraçar com seus braços fortes e maravilhosos e a minha boca abriu-se lentamente, um gemido alto e manhoso saindo por ela, o meu rosto desfigurando-se em puro prazer. Seu membro grosso e delicioso estava me adentrando com firmeza e lentidão, praticamente me torturando.  
— Thor... Vai...  
— Shhh, fica calmo, neném. — disse e pela forma com que a sua voz saiu pude deduzir que estava sorrindo.  
Continuei sentindo o seu membro me adentrar, me abrindo com cuidado e todo o amor, logo me fazendo senti-lo completamente dentro de mim. Soltei um gemidinho curto e quase assustado quando a sua cabecinha tocou o meu pontinho especial, me fazendo dar um pulinho. A partir dali, comecei a rebolar contra o seu corpo quente e musculoso, o atiçando, logo sentindo as suas estocadas contra mim, apertando as pernas o quanto pude, de modo a deixar o espaço limitado, consequentemente ficando ainda mais apertadinho. Era uma delícia sentir Thor daquele jeito, me deixava com mais tesão e vontade de ser amado.  
Conforme as suas estocadas aumentaram, senti os seus beijos e lambidas em meu pescoço, revirando os olhos me sentindo muito arrepiado, os gemidos saindo sem parar, o volume dos mesmos aumentando gradativamente. Eu já não conseguia mais me controlar, ajudando nos movimentos, jogando meu bumbum para trás e recebendo as estocadas com vontade, meus peitinhos sacudindo e espalhando gotas de leite pelos lençóis, me fazendo sibilar alto.  
— Isso amor, ohhh... Tão forte, Thor, tão gostoso... — murmurei em abandono, os gemidos aumentando de volume conforme me sentia à beira de um ápice delicioso.  
— Hmmm, você quem é gostoso... Meu amor... — disse quase em um suspiro, nossos olhares se encontrando assim que pendi a cabeça para trás, nossas bocas grudando-se em um beijo profundo e cheio de desejo, as línguas se entrelaçando de forma afoita e faminta, me deixando ainda mais apaixonado e excitado.  
Mal tinha notado que Thor havia parado os movimentos, recomeçando-os segundos depois, me arrancando gemidos tão fortes e manhosos que nossas línguas se desencontraram, apenas para recomeçar tudo. Passamos algum tempo fazendo amor naquela posição, até que o meu loirinho deu uma estocada funda e me arrancou um grito da alma, a boquinha aberta como se eu sentisse sede, os olhos caídos e profundamente cheios de desejo.  
Senti um chupão provocante contra o meu ombro e em seguida, Thor saiu de dentro de mim, me deixando incompleto e triste, mas muito ansioso. Fiquei de quatro e empinei bastante o bumbum, já sentindo o seu corpo forte e grande cobrir o meu, seu membro me adentrando com toda a vontade possível, me rasgando com tanto amor, arrancando gemidos altos e sem pudor da minha boca, a sua logo lambendo as minhas costas e mordendo a minha nuca, me causando calafrios.  
— Oh, Thor... Me faça sentir... Por favor... — pedi de olhos fechados, o corpo todo reagindo aos seus estímulos, a pele já suada completamente arrepiada.  
— Sabe que não precisa pedir, meu amor... — disse de forma divertida, arrisquei dizer que até sorrindo estava. Mordi meu lábio inferior e então logo o senti segurar o meu pescoço com cuidado, a outra mão em meus quadris, entrando e saindo de dentro de mim, o ritmo aumentando gradativamente, o barulho oco de nossos corpos se encontrando e se fazendo presente em pouco tempo, nossos gemidos se tornando um uníssono maravilhoso, digno dos céus.  
Thor grunhia e eu gemia sem pudor, abrindo os olhos e revirando-os, logo os fechando e jogando meu corpo de encontro ao de Thor, provocando um barulho ainda mais alto devido ao atrito, suas bolas fartas golpeando as minhas sem preocupação; estávamos entregues um ao outro, nos completando sem pensar no amanhã. Logo senti-o soltar a minha nuca, grudando os seus dedos grossos em meus quadris, se impulsionando para dentro de mim tão forte e rápido que minha voz trepidou, os gemidos saindo engasgados devido aos golpes, me fazendo sorrir deliciado, adorava o modo como éramos safados e apaixonados ao mesmo tempo.  
Eu queria que todos ouvissem os sons do nosso amor, eu queria que todos sentissem como eu conseguia enlouquecer o meu Thor, como ele conseguia arrancar os gemidos mais profundos do meu íntimo e sem fazer muito esforço. Ele mal me tocava e eu já estava gemendo para ele, sempre foi assim.  
— Goza comigo, meu safadinho, hm? Goza comigo... — ouvi a sua voz grossa e cansada pedir, a sua respiração ofegante me excitando tanto que rebolei, sentindo-o puxar os meus cabelos com jeitinho, seus lábios beijando a lateral do meu rosto, uma estocada funda atingindo o meu pontinho especial com tanta precisão que gemi alto quase sentindo a minha semente escapar.  
— Gozo, eu gozo com você, meu amor... Meu loiro gostoso... — respondi e sibilei em seguida, já jogando meus quadris contra os de Thor, sentindo-o me estocar sem hesitação, os dedos afundados em minha pele, a força e rapidez impregnadas sendo tão fortes que quando menos pensei, senti aquele formigamento outrora tão distante cada vez mais perto, as ondas ameaçando me engolir, me envolvendo naquela tensão, o ápice avassalador me dominando sem gentileza, um gemido alto e grosso rasgando a minha garganta, o relaxamento logo tomando conta de mim, o membro de Thor continuando a me estocar mesmo ele já tendo anunciado o seu ápice, golpeando o meu pontinho e me deixando ainda mais sensível, gemidos curtinhos saindo pela minha boca, chorosos, o corpo desejando desabar naqueles lençóis junto do meu guerreiro e protetor.  
Ficamos alguns segundos parados na mesma posição, até que Thor saiu calmamente de dentro de mim e eu me deitei de barriga para cima – sem me importar com os lençóis molhados do leite que escapou dos meus peitos e das nossas sementes mescladas –, suspirando e sorrindo para ele, vendo com precisão o quanto ele estava cansado e o quanto parecia ainda mais lindo e deslumbrante. Me encolhi todo manhoso e corei, recebendo um sorriso como resposta ao meu jeitinho.  
— Estou sentindo sua semente escorrendo de dentro de mim... Tão lindo, meu amor... — disse com lágrimas nos olhos, suspirando, todo trêmulo, sentindo seu corpo se aproximar e me abraçar com todo amor e cuidado.  
— Está, meu amor? Eu te amo muito, Loki... — os seus olhos da cor do céu brilhavam tanto, um brilho diferente de tudo o que eu já havia visto neles. Eu já pude ver a tristeza, o ódio e a tempestade em seus olhos, mas nada se comparava a vê-los tão derretidos e brilhantes de carinho. — Você é o homem da minha vida... Me perdoa por tudo?  
— Estou... Eu te amo, Thor, eu te amo mais do que tudo... Você é a minha própria vida... É claro que perdoo, é claro... — disse totalmente despido de medos e incertezas, o abraçando como pude, devido a barriga já grandinha. — Eu te amo...  
— Eu te amo mais, muito mais... Prometo compensar todo o tempo perdido, prometo... — disse sorrindo lindamente, secando as lágrimas dos meus olhos, fungando. Eu tinha certeza de que ele estava se controlando para não chorar.  
Havíamos tido uma conexão muito forte, mais do que das outras vezes. Seria impossível não chorar caso não possuíssemos um autocontrole bom.  
— Posso ficar dentro de você mais um pouco?  
— Shhh, nem precisa perguntar... — disse ansioso, suspirando e deixando escapar um gemido da minha boca ao senti-lo adentrar o meu corpo novamente, de forma lenta e ainda mais cuidadosa, me completando.  
— Hmmm, da próxima vez quero fazer amor de frente assim... Podemos? — indagou com um sorriso sapeca, lindo, gemendo bem gostoso.  
— Podemos tudo, meu amor. Eu te amo.  
— Eu quem te amo, meu amor.  
Nos abraçamos com amor e ficamos nos olhando, calmamente colando as nossas bocas apaixonadas, um beijo sexy e calmo se iniciando, com direito à troca de saliva e o entrelaçamento de nossas línguas sedentas. Nos beijamos por longos segundos, até que Thor se separou de mim com alguns selinhos e passou a beijar todos os lugares onde antes eu havia feito meus machucados doloridos, me fazendo rir e sorrir com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele estava me curando, mesmo que já não houvesse o que ser curado, visivelmente. Mas a minha alma agradecia.  
Quando voltou para os meus braços, sorrimos juntos, choramos com a mesma intensidade e gememos mais uma vez, sendo um só como nunca antes.  
— Galáxias nunca mais. — disse ele entre os beijos que trocávamos.  
— Nunca mais. Apenas eu, você e nosso bebê.  
— Eternamente.  
Bagunçamos mais um pouco os lençóis e suspiramos, rindo de forma liberta e feliz após tantas turbulências.  
O nosso mundo estava em paz, sem nada mais para nos atrapalhar.  
Nem as lindas e temidas galáxias.


End file.
